That's My Daughter!
by BabyShortstack
Summary: Things are chaotic in New Orleans, so Hayley and Klaus send Hope off to an orphanage to keep her safe. When they go back to get Hope from the orphanage, ten years later, she has been adopted by someone very close to Klaus. (Sorry, not a very good summary, I know, but I did my best.) :)
1. See You Soon Hope!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Or The Originals. I also do not own the characters. I just own the plot.**

After Hayley gave birth to Hope, things in New Orleans went chaotic! There was fighting everywhere you went and blood being spilled at every turn. Things were getting out of hand and Klaus wanted to keep his daughter safe, but he was running out of options. Too many people knew of the Mikaelsons and they had too many enemies, so putting Hope in the care of one of his siblings wasn't an option. He didn't know who he could trust to keep his daughter safe and out of harm's way. He knew he had to think fast and then it him. He knew what he had to do.

"NO!" Hayley shouted. "We can keep her safe here! We don't need to send her to an ORPHANAGE KLAUS! With Hope being protected by two hybrids and three Originals, no one will even get near her!" Hayley tried to reason with klaus, but klaus wasn't having it. Even if Hope is protected by two hybrids and three Originals, there is still a chance that she could get hurt and Klaus wasn't taking any chances.

"Hayley I know you don't want to do this, but we have no other choice. Trust me, I don't want to give her up anymore than you do, but we have to this for Hope's safety. We will see her again one day, I promise." Klaus knew how Hayley felt because he too was Hope's parent and he didn't want to give her up either, but it had to be done. Hayley had tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall because she knew that she had to do this for her daughter and she knew that she had to stay strong.

"How can you be so sure?" Hayley questioned. "How can you be so sure that we will see her again? We don't know if someone will adopt her from the orphanage! And if someone does adopt her, we won't know where to find her! Klaus, I don't know if I can-"

"If I may offer an idea." Elijah interrupted seeing as the two wouldn't come to an agreement anytime soon. "If you are going to give Hope up to an orphanage, why don't you compel someone to keep Hope there until you come back for her. This way, no one will be able to adopt her and you two will surely get to see her again." Elijah stood there and watched as Klaus and Hayley looked at each other for a moment. Hayley then let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Okay. But as soon as things get better here, we are going to go and get her." Klaus couldn't agree more to Elijah's brilliant idea.

"Fantastic," Klaus said with a smirk playing across his lips. "So shall we go now?" Hayley glared at him, but then she smiled a little.

"I guess. It'll be best for her safety if we get her to the orphanage as soon as possible. I don't want to take any chances." Hayley and Klaus proceeded to the SUV to drop Hope off at her temporary home.

"Wait, where are we going?" Hayley asked confused by how long it was taking for them to get to the orphanage. About ten minutes after they started driving, Hayley fell asleep with Hope lying in her arms. When Hayley fell asleep, it was around 1:00 pm and now it was 8:30.

"We are going to Disney World!" Klaus said sarcastically. Hayley glared at Klaus and did a fake laugh.

"Haha, very funny. I meant where as in location, not place. I thought we were going to go to an orphanage at least one city over. Not two state over!" Hayley wanted her daughter to at least be nearby but they were going to drop her off in a completely different state!

"Do you really think that I would even consider keeping her in New Orleans? People would easily be able to find her if we kept her in the same state as us. There are too many risks keeping her in Louisiana and we can't take any risks with our daughter, Hayley. It's too dangerous. We will see her again though. I promise you that." Hayley just nodded and looked down at Hope. She was sleeping peacefully in her arms and Hayley let a tear roll down her cheek. Hope was beautiful even when she was sleeping. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her daughter for even a second, but she had to do this for Hope. If her daughter were to die, Hayley would loose a big part of her and she can't handle that much pain. She can't handle the thought of loosing her daughter forever.

Hayley is pulled from her thoughts when Klaus pulls into a parking lot. It is now 8:45 as they pull into the parking lot of Sweetheart Orphanage in Atlanta, Georgia. Hayley and Klaus walk briskly to the front door and knock. A tall woman with ice blue eyes, jet black hair, and pale skin opens the door. The woman smiles at them warmly before gesturing them to come inside. When they get inside, the lights are all turned off, so all the children must be in the bed already.

"Hello." The woman says nicely. "My name is Sammantha. What can I do for you?" Hayley looks at Klaus and he nods at is is. The last few moments she will have with her baby for who knows how long.

"We would like to put our baby girl into the orphanage, please." Hayley says and then smiles sweetly at The woman. Sammantha smiles at Hayley, Klaus, and then Hope. She couldn't understand why anyone would ever want to give up such a precious little girl.

"Alrighty then! We can just go to the back and get you two to fill out some paperwork right quick." The woman said as she started walking towards the back, when suddenly, someone grabbed her arm lightly.

Klaus looked directly into Sammantha's eyes and his pupils dilated. "We don't have to fill out any paperwork. No one will know that Hayley and I were here and no one will know that Hope is here. You will not let anyone adopt her. We will come back to get Hope soon." With that, Hayley and Klaus gave Hope one last kiss on her forehead before walking back to the SUV.

The ride home was quiet. All Hayley could think about was her daughter and if she would be safe there. Hayley thought about how long it would be until she would get to see Hope again. She wondered about how Hope would look, how she would act and how she would talk. Hayley couldn't wait to see Hope again.


	2. The Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I also do not own the characters. I just own the plot.**

**10 years later**

Caroline was sitting in her brand new house in Atlanta, Georgia wondering what she wanted to do with her life. Elena and Damon went to go live in New York together. Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler stayed in Mystic Falls to do God knows what. And Stefan was out traveling the world. Caroline hadn't known what she wanted to do with her life ever since she became a vampire. She always thought she would have a husband and kids with a nice home out in the country, but sadly, that can't happen now. Out of all of that, what Caroline really wanted was a kid. A little girl to be exact. Somewhere between the age of 5-10 because she isn't ready to take care of a baby yet. The problem in all of this is that vampires can't procreate, but they can adopt. With that thought in mind, Caroline jumped off of her white leather couch and sped out of her penthouse. Caroline rushed, in human speed, to her car in a hurry to find the nearest orphanage. She couldn't wait to have her own child. Even though it may not be her own child, it's still like she is getting her own child. To make herself feel better, Caroline was planning on getting a little girl that somewhat resembled herself.

It was 1:30 pm when Caroline pulled into the parking lot of Sweetheart Orphanage. Caroline knocked on the door and a mocha colored skin woman, with hazel eyes, and dark brown hair opened the door and smiled brightly at Caroline.

"Hello sweetheart. How can I help you? The woman asked nicely.

"My name is Caroline and I was looking to adopt a little girl." Caroline spoke just as nicely as the lady did and made sure to smile her Miss Mystic Falls smile.

"We'll come on in. My name is Ciara and I'm sure we can help you find the perfect little girl for you! So exactly what are you looking for in a little girl?" The woman asked politely looking around at all the children running around and playing.

"Well I'm looking for a girl who at least sort of resembles me. I also want her to be kind and caring. Also it would be great et if she was between the ages of 5 and 10." Caroline said hopefully. Caroline prayed that there would be a little girl like that at this orphanage.

The woman looked at Caroline excitedly and Caroline took that as a good sign. "It just so happens that we happen to have a girl perfect for what you are looking for!" Ciara said happily. Caroline clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly not caring how ridiculous she looked.

"Hope! Can you come out here please?" Ciara called out. A beautiful ten year old girl with honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came running from the playroom in the back of the orphanage. Caroline was mesmerized by the little girl. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had beautiful blue eyes with long honey blonde hair. The girl did indeed resemble Caroline in some ways.

"Yes ma'am?" The little girl had a sweet sounding voice that could put you into a trance.

"Would you like to be adopted by this sweet young lady standing next to me?" Hope smiled brightly at Caroline and nodded her head furiously. Caroline smiled brightly as the girl and bent down to her eye level.

"Hi, my name is Caroline. What's your name?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"My name is Hope! Are you going to be my new mom?" The girl asked with her eyes full of hope.

"If you would like me too, than yes. I would live to be your new mom." Caroline smiled at Hope and she smiled right back. Caroline was surprised when Hope gave her a hug, but Caroline quickly responded returning the hug.

"Okay, let's go get some paperwork done and you two will be all set to go!" Ciara interrupted the two. Caroline didn't really feel like doing paperwork. She wanted to go straight home and learn everything there is to know about her new daughter.

"Caroline looked directly into Ciara's eyes and her pupils dilated. "We don't need to do any paperwork. I left and took Hope with me. You gave me all of Hope's things and you wished us good luck." Caroline smiled when the woman repeated everything she said. Caroline looked down at Hope and smiled and Hope retuned her smile. Caroline and Hope then headed for the door of the orphanage to start their new life together.

"Before we go." Caroline stopped in her tracks which startled Hope. "Do you need me to do anything for you?" Hope just looked up at Caroline and smiled.

"Actually yes!" Hope said excitedly. "I've always like the name Skylar, and I was wondering if you could change my name to Skylar Hope-"

"Forbes." Caroline interrupted. "My last name is Forbes."

"Okay then. Skylar Hope Forbes. It sounds perfect!" Hope said jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. Wow. Caroline sure did pick the perfect child for herself.

After changing Hope's name to Skykar, the two headed out to finally start there new lives together.

When Caroline and Skykar reached Caroline's black convertible, Skykar's mouth fell open in awe.

"This car is amazing!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Caroline replied nicely. "Would you like to go on your first shopping trip with your new mom, Skylar?"

"OF COURSE!" Skylar screamed in happiness and jumped into the backseat of the car. In seconds the were off in hurry to get to the mall.

When the two Caroline and Skylar got back from the mall, it was 7:30 pm. Considering they were at the orphanage from 1:30 pm-2:15 pm, they spent a very long time at the mall.

"I'm pooped." Caroline breathed out while plopping down onto her couch.

"Me too! I didn't know shopping could be so exhausting! " Skylar said with a small laugh plopping down on top of Caroline which cause the two girls to giggle. They had bonded a lot in the past five hours and fifteen minutes. Caroline has never bonded with anybody so fast in her entire life! Skylar was something special.

The two girls spent the next few hours talking, eating, giggling, and watching movies until they both passed out on the living room couch. This was the best day of both of their lives. Caroline got the daughter she always wanted and Skylar got the mother she had always dreamed of having.

**I just wanted to let the people who are reading my story know that I am a very random person. So i will probably never know when I will update this story. But I will update soon because I already have two chapters waiting. Thanks and enjoy!**

**-BabyShortstack**


	3. Who the Hell is Skylar?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Or The Originals. I also do not own the characters. I just own the plot.**

It's been ten years since Klaus has been working on trying to get New Orleans safe for his little girl and he has finally done it. His little girl won't be so little anymore. She'll be ten years old, but at least she will get to come and live a peaceful life in New Orleans with her family. All Klaus has to do Is go tell Hayley that everything is safe and they can go and retrieve their daughter. The

Is is the day they have been waiting for since the day they brought Hope to the orphanage.

Klaus vamp sped into the living room, where everyone was sitting, to give them the news. When Klaus entered the room, everyone looked up at him with anticipation, especially Hayley.

"Are you ready to go get our daughter, Hayley?" Klaus asked with a smirk playing across his lips, but really, he just wanted to jump with joy at the thought of his daughter finally coming home. Hayley's eyes went wide and then she jumped up from where she was seated.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR? LETS GO GET OUR DAUGHTER BACK!" Hayley shouted in excitement as she ran to the SUV with klaus right behind her. As they left, Rebekah and Elijah turned to each other and smiled. Their brother was finally going to get what he deserved. Happiness.

Soon, Klaus and Hayley arrived at the orphanage, but not as fast as they would have liked. They were eager to see the little girl all grown up. They got out of the SUV and ran up to the door of the orphanage. They knocked and They were not expecting to see someone other than Sammantha at the door.

"Hello, my name is Ciara." The woman said. "What can I door for you?" Klaus looked angry while Hayley looked like a nervous wreck. Where had Sammantha gone? She was the only one who knew not to let anyone adopt Hope!

"Excuse me miss, but where is Sammantha?" Hayley asked nicely before Klaus killed the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She is on vacation, so I was left in charge. Is there anything I can do for you?" The woman asked kindly.

"Yes." Klaus said sternly. "We are here to pick up our daughter Hope." Klaus said as he and Hayley brushed pass the woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The lady said sadly. "Hope has been adopted by someone already. It looks like you were too late." The woman said starting to get nervous by the way Klaus was looking at her.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Klaus said taking menacing steps towards Ciara.

"What he means to say is that there has been a mistake. We told Sammantha to not let anyone adopt Hope because we were going to come back and get her. We just needed a place for her to stay for awhile." Hayley said stepping between Ciara and Klaus before Klaus could rip of the woman's head in front of all of the children.

"Well she didn't tell me anything about that and there is no paperwork about who adopted her or anything. In fact, I can barley remember anything from the adoption. I just remember someone taking Hope and her things and the leaving. But don't worry, Hope looked quite happy with the arrangement." The woman said with a smile.

This time, Hayley was the one who was mad. "Are you telling me that my daughter will be calling someone else mom!" Klaus now had to step in between Ciara and Hayley.

"Everything will be fine Hayley. We just need to find the person responsible for this and then we will take back our daughter." Klaus said calmly. But on the inside, he was thinking of how many different ways he could kill the person who took his daughter.

"NO!" Hayley shouted. "Everything is not okay. Our daughter could be in danger, she could be being tortured, or should could already be dead, Klaus! Whoever the bitch is that took our daughter will pay! " Hayley said, sounding like she was about to explode. Klaus did think that Hayley had a point though. His daughter could be in danger and whoever took his daughter would pay.

"We will find her Hayley. I have that toy that I made for her and I forgot to bring it to her in the orphanage. So all we have to do is get Davina to do a tracking spell using the toy and we will find her." There was no way that he was going to let the person who took his daughter live. They had been waiting for this day. Waiting for the day that they would finally be reunited with their daughter and now everything is ruined.

Klaus and Hayley were sitting in the parking lot of the orphanage when the called Davina and asked her to do a locator spell to find Hope. Using the toy that Klaus made for Hope, Davina immediately found Hope and gave Klaus and Hayley the address of where she would be. As soon as Davina gave them the address, Hayley and Klaus were off to retrieve their daughter. Klaus was driving as fast as he could and Hayley was staring intensely out of the window wondering when they were going to get there.

Last week, Elena surprised Caroline by showing up at her penthouse. Elena said that she might be staying for a little while because she and Damon are taking a break and she has no where else to go. Caroline was of course happy to let her friend stay with her until she got back up on her feet. But what surprised Caroline the most was that Elena had a child with her that was about the same age as Skylar. Her name was Layla and she had dark brown hair down to the middle of her back with amazing green eyes. Elena said she adopted Layla from an orphanage in New York and the two are really close. The best part is that now Caroline and Skylar have someone around their age to hang out with in the house.

Skylar and Layla got along very well. In fact, since Layla and Elena moved in with Caroline and Skylar, Layla and Skylar have become best friends. They do everything together and they get angry when Caroline and Elena tell them that they have to do things apart.

Today was Caroline's first day back at work, so she needed Elena to watch over the two girls while she was gone. Elena knew exactly what Skylar like and disliked and she knew exactly what Skylar could and could not do, so Elena was the perfect babysitter. Plus she lived in the house with her, so that's a bonus.

Caroline works at the theatre around the corner teaching children basic acting techniques and skills. She gets paid a decent amount of money for it as well, so it gets all her basic needs and bills paid for on time. Caroline got dressed in some worn out light blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a red and white plaid button up shirt, that she kept unbuttoned over the plain white t-shirt, along with some high tops red converse because today they were painting the set for the new play and she didn't want any of her real clothes to get all messed up. Caroline put light makeup on and pulled her hair up into a cute messy bun.

When Caroline walked out of her bedroom, she saw Skylar, Elena, and Layla sitting on the couch watching 'SpongeBob Squarepants' on their wide flat screen television.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna head out to work now. Have fun! And Skylar," Caroline said pointing a playful finger at Skylar. Skylar just giggled. "You be good, okay?" Caroline said giving Skylar a kiss on the cheek.

"I will. I promise." Skylar said. Caroline had no reason not to believe her. She was a good child and they told each other everything, so Caroline believed her. They were like best friends. Caroline just wishes that her and her mom could have been this close when she was younger.

As soon as Caroline left, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Elena shouted as she opened the door. Elena was shocked and kind of scared by who she saw at the door.

Klaus and Hayley arrived at a giant apartment complex with a huge penthouse at the top and Davina said that is where Hope should be. Hayley and Klaus were so excited to see their baby girl but they were also angry at the person who took their daughter. They sure hoped that the person who took their daughter had a good reason or else they would end up dead.

Klaus and Hayley arrived to the very top floor that had only big double doors that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Klaus knocked on it so hard that he was surprised that he didn't leave a dent in the door. When the door opened, Klaus saw a face that he hadn't expected to see in a long time.

"Elena?" Klaus and Hayley said in unison.

"Klaus? Hayley? What are you two doing here?" Elena asks still in shock.

"Hey Elena! Can we play Just Dance 2?" Klaus and Hayley hear a voice shout from behind the door and they know exactly who it is. But why does Elena have her? Hayley is angry, while Klaus is confused and angry.

"Yeah sure!" Elena shouts back. Elena turns around to see both Hayley and Klaus looking at her angrily. What did she do? She didn't do anything wrong. Did she? Before she has more time to think about it, Klaus and Hayley brush right past her and into the living room.

"Um, excuse me. You guys just can't come in here without my approval. Especially while there are kids in here. You could freak them out or something!"

"Well we just came here to get what's rightfully-" Hayley started to yell but was cut off by a voice coming from the back of the penthouse.

"What's going on in here?" Caroline was really confused by what she was seeing. She came back because the background painting was canceled until next week due to a termite infestation. When she got home, she sees Klaus and Hayley in her house. What the Hell is going on here?

"I'd like to know the same thing." Hayley said walking towards Caroline menacingly and stopping right in front of her.

"Look." Caroline said sternly. "I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

Caroline was cut off from a squealing voice coming from Skylar's room. "Mommy! You're home! I thought you said you weren't going to be home for two hours!" Skylar ran up to give Caroline a big hug and kiss.

"I was but-" Caroline is cut off by shouting coming from the living room.

"Skylar! Come on!" Layla shouts.

"Oops. Gotta go. See ya! Skylar says as she skips happily to the living room.

Klaus and Hayley watch Hope in awe as she skips back to the living room. Their daughter was so beautiful. Klaus and Haley were in a trance by Hope until Caroline cleared her throat, and they were brought out of their trance.

When they all made sure that the kids wouldn't be able to hear them, they all looked at each other angrily.

"Well love, it seems you've made a mistake." Klaus says with a smirk plastered on his face, but Caroline is anything but amused. She glares daggers right at Klaus.

"I don't know what you two are doing here, but you need to leave before you draw unwanted attention. I don't want my daughter, Skylar involved in any supernatural crap." Caroline declares.

"Yeah, and I don't want any supernatural crap around my Layla either. We try very hard to keep them away from all things supernatural, besides the people we can trust, and you two are just going to ruin everything by being here." Elena said from begin Caroline. She didn't want Klaus and Hayley to attract unwanted attention, so they could just go back to New Orleans.

"Skylar! Who the hell is Skylar! Her name Hope and-"

"Maybe we should go into another room where we can talk about this." Klaus suggested.

Caroline led them to the guest room in the penthouse and she closed the door behind them. Now the conversation could continue.

"So what were you going on about Hayley?" Elena asked, her voice full of disgust.

"I was saying that you two took my Hope! That is my daughter! We only put her in the orphanage so we could go and get her back when everything was safe in New Orleans! But when we got to the orphanage, she was gone because you two stole her from Klaus and I! I want her back! I'm not leaving until-"

"Hold up!" Caroline interrupted looking furious. "You come to my house and demand to have your daughter back! The least you could do is ask me first. I get that I accidentally took her from you, but you don't have to act as if I was going to try and kidnap her. I didn't mean to take your daughter away, but-"

This time Hayley interrupted Caroline. "So are you going to give us our daughter back or not!" Hayley asked rudely.

Klaus stepped between the two girls glaring at each other. It was getting out of hand and he too wanted his daughter back, but they had to figure out a way to get Caroline to willingly give Hope back to them. "What Hayley meant to say was, will you please allow us to at least see our daughter and ask her if she wants to come and be with her family." Klaus said hoping that both girls would agree to this.

Caroline nodded, but Hayley just had to say something rude. "Of course she's going to want to be with us. We are Skykar's, wait, I'm sorry, Hope's real family." Caroline turned around looking as red as a tomato.

"We are Skylar's real family! Just because I didn't give birth to her, does not mean I am not considered her mother because I am!" With that, Caroline turned around and headed for Skylar's door with Klaus, Elena, and Hayley right behind her, but when Caroline opened the door to leave, Layla came rushing in.

"Why is Sky upset?" Layla asked worriedly.

"What? She's upset? How do you know?" Caroline asked nervously.

"Well we were playing together when Sky had to go to the bathroom. When she left the room, she was fine, but when she came back, she sat on the couch and just stared blankly at nothing." Layla then turned around and started walking out the door, before she said, "Caroline, will you please come and talk to her. I don't like seeing my best friend upset."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Caroline said as she walked briskly towards the door. Klaus and Hayley were about to follow her when Elena stepped in their way.

"Let Caroline go and deal with this. Skylar will feel uncomfortable around you two because she doesn't know you that well yet." Elena said with a hint of anger in her voice,

Klaus glared at Elena and growled. "Let us go see her Elena." Klaus said menacingly.

"No! You two may be her parents, but you are only going to make things worst! Just let her be with Caroline for a bit." And with that, Elena turned and left out of the room, slamming the door right behind her.

**_Moments ago_**

_"I will be right back Layla. I have to go to the bathroom. Bad." Both girls giggled as Skylar skipped out of the room._

_When she finished using the bathroom, Skylar was going to return to the room, when she heard her mom speaking to those two people who showed up at her house._

_Because Skylar was extremely curious (although her mother just called it nosiness) she just had to hear the conversation. Skylar put her ear against the door, but she quickly regretted it. She heard her mom saying things like "we are Skykar's real family" and "demand to have your daughter back." Then she heard the man say "at least see our daughter" and "come and be with her family." Skylar didn't know who they were talking about until she heard the other woman say "we are Skykar's, wait, I'm sorry, Hope's real family." And that's when she knew._

_Caroline had always told Skykar that she wasn't her real mother and that she was adopted and Skylar thought Caroline did the right thing by telling her that. But the thing is, Skylar never really cared to know who her birth parents were because they basically abandoned her. She loved Caroline and she would only_ _ever consider Caroline her real mom, not some lady who just showed up randomly at her house. And they could forget about asking her to go back home with them because she would definitely say no! She wanted to stay with Caroline, Elena, and Layla and no one was taking her away from them._

_Skylar felt heartbroken, confused, betrayed, upset, angry. She felt a whole mix of emotions and she didn't know what to do. So she turned around and headed back to the room with Layla._

_When she got back into the room, Layla looked towards her happily "What took you so long? I thought you ditched me or-" Layla stopped mid sentence when she noticed how upset Skylar looked. She tried asking what was wrong, but Sky just sat still on the couch, staring blankly at nothing._

_Layla didn't know what to do, so she just decided to go tell Caroline to come and talk to Sky. With that thought Layla turned around and headed towards Caroline's voice._

Hayley was outraged that Elena would just shut the door in her face. Hope is her daughter, so she should be the one in there talking to her and trying to make her feel better! Not Caroline! Hayley was pulled from her thoughts when Klaus started talking.

Klaus looked angrier than Hayley. "I love Caroline but sometimes she makes me want to kill her." Klaus said honestly.

"Well I just want to kill her and even more now that she is keeping me from seeing my own child. So, how are we going to take our daughter back? I'd be happy to just kill both Elena and Caroline and take our daughter back." Hayley was not kidding. She was going to get Hope back even if she had to rip her from Caroline's grasp.

"We are not going to kill anybody. We just have to get Caroline to willingly give Hope to us."

"And what if she doesn't? Then what? Will we let her have our daughter Klaus? If you won't fight for our daughter, I will!" Shouted Hayley. She couldn't believe that Klaus wasn't doing anything to get their daughter back!

Klaus was extremely angry. Did she really think that he would just sit by and let his daughter get raised by someone else? He didn't mind that Caroline has taken care of Hope, but he wanted Hayley and himself to get a chance at raising their daughter. Hope is their daughter after all.

"If you really think that I would just sit by and let my daughter get raised by someone else, than you are highly mistaken! We will get her back. We just have to give it time."

**Guys, I am so sorry if this chapter or even this whole story so far is messy or all over the place. But especially this chapter, I feel like it's all over the place, and if it is, than I am so sorry. I sometimes stop working on one part and start working on another part which causes my writing to be extremely messy sometimes. So, again, I am so sorry about that. Also, I'm not very good at imagery, so if you are wondering why there isn't ****_a lot_**** of detail in this story, that's why. Okay, that's all, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's not that great. :)**


	4. I'm Not Abandoning this Story

I'm sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I promise that I did not abandon this story. I have had SO MUCH HOMEWORK to do and I haven't even gotten a chance to think about this story. I should be posting another chapter soon, I don't know how soon, but soon. Thanks and I hope you have enjoyed my arroyo so far, but I kind of don't know where to go with is next so...there's that problem too. ?


End file.
